


Archer and Director

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Archer and Director

Fury has an interesting soulmark.  
Its of a bow and quiver.  
When he meets his soulmate, he is fucked.  
Because his soulmate is way younger thsn him.  
His soulmate has an eye patch on the base of his neck.  
They both are awkward at first.  
But eventually fall in to a working relationship.  
Fury is furious when Loki takes Clint.  
No one takes and hurts his soulmate.  
He derives a sick pleasure from Loki's defeat.  
Maybe its time for the next level of their relationship.  
They both realised this after almos getting killed.  
They are interested in pursuing more.

Kudos


End file.
